Master, Slave, Soulmates
by Assassin of the Blue Rose
Summary: Riding home from battle, Mahad stops at a town, there he attends an auction where he buys Nemesis, a slave girl. However, he feels there is more to Nemesis than meets the eye... Ancient Egypt AU, MahadxOC, lemons in later chapters, R&R!
1. Chapter 1 The Auction

Hey! I've had this idea for a while now and I've finally got it down! Yay~! Also I'm moving to Germany so this was kind of rushed, sorry if there's any spelling mistakes. This takes place in AU Ancient Egypt.

* * *

><p>Ancient Egypt, a place of Magic, mystery and beauty and this my friends, is where my story is set. I should probably introduce myself, my name is Mahad, Priest of the millennium ring and captain of the Pharaoh's guards. I am apart of the Pharaoh's guardians who also weild millennium items. There are six guardians including myself I suppose I should introduce them too. High Priest Seto, weilder of the millennium rod, desired by many woman due to his looks, intelligent and powerful. Priest Shada, weilder of the millennium key, determined and serious. Priest Karim, weilder of the millennium scales, dedicated and loyal. High Priestess Isis, weilder of the millennium necklace, feminine and beautiful as well as intelligent and empathetic, Seto suspects she has feelings for me. Priest Aknadin, one of the oldest members of the court. There is also the Pharaoh himself Atem, we have known eachother since childhood and are close friends along with my apprentice Mana. Mana and I are both spellcasters. Now that introductions are over with, we can begin.<p>

I was riding back from battle with the remaining troops, we were all fatigued so I decided we would stop at a town called Del Hure that fortunately was on the route back to the Palace. We were welcomed as per usual and the troops were cared for, so I decided to take a look around the town. It was quite a nice place with a warm atmosphere, different sounds and smells filled the air of the market place, then I noticed something unusal. I noticed that a lot of wealthy men were pilling into a tent for something. The said tent was rather large so I decided to investigate.

Inside the tent was a showroom, it dawned on me I just walked into an auction! I had some money on me so I decided to take a look around a bit more. There was the usual cattle there, you know, chickens, cows and the like, there was also many strange and exotic creatures along with different items made out of gold or silver. I looked around for a few minutes and there was nothing I wanted, I was about to make my way out when suddenly I froze. My heart sped up and my nose nearly bled at what I saw.

In the corner, were some slave girls. Not just any slave girls, pleasure slave girls. How could I tell? They were tied up and naked. I walked a little bit closer until I was standing infront of all of them. I took a look at some of them when I stopped dead in my tracks. At the end of the row, the girl on the end of the row was a beauty. My fists clenched then, a man was standing in front of her, he looked relatively old and from where his hand as, I gather he was touching her sex. I walked up behind him an examined her, ignoring the man. Eventually he walked away and I kneeled down to examine her closer. She shut her legs modestly. She truelly was a beauty, her skin was tanned like mine so I knew she was native, her hair was silvery-white meaning it must've been dyed at some point. My heart stopped, our eyes connected. Her teal-green eyes were captivating, they did nothing to mask her pain, her fear. I finally spoke when I asked her "What is your name?" she hesitated before answering me.

"My name is Nemesis," her voice... it was like that of a goddess, calm and innocent.

"How old are you Nemesis?" I asked her, she looked younger than me.

"18, sir," She answered simply, her voice showed her fear too, her fear of me. I knew straight away I didn't like it when she had that look of fear in her eye. Such a pretty young thing shouldn't be a slave. She didn't deserve it. The people running the auction then announced that it was about to start. It pained me to walk away from her, knowing these men's intetions for her if they bought her. It was then I knew, I had to have her.

I took a seat in one of the middle rows next to the more wealther of people, being a guardian of the Pharaoh had its perks. But that wasn't to say I was any less discusted, for I knew it was the wealther men who usually bought the slave girls and it was a wealthy man who put the look of fear into Nemesis' eyes. One by one the items were bought up and I waited patiently, when the man next to me started to talk to me "So what are you here for?" he asked me.

"Oh, my men and I have just come from battle, we are resting here," I replied

"Then why are you at an auction?"

"I thought I would buy the Pharaoh a present and maybe treat myself, how about you?" I asked politely.

"Me? Its my son's birthday soon and I need to get him a birthday present," he answered "I liked the look of that Hyacinth Macaw, but some of the slave girls are tempting,"

"They certainly are beautiful," I said in response. We didn't speak after that. About an hour later, the slave girls started to be auctioned off. I wished I could buy every single one of them, they all looked terrified, but alas I couldn't. What the slave master did to them made me feel sick. They were forced to dance. But let me tell you my friend these dances were explicit and looked humiliating. Perverted men around me cheered and whistled at the slave girls dances. I stayed in my seat the entire time, poker faced. That was until Nemesis was brought on. Her hands were tied behind her back so she couldn't cover up her breasts or sex. She looked like she was going to cry and to be honest I wouldn't of blamed her if she did. Many man wolf-whistled at her, I stayed poker faced, though I was finding it harder and harder not to use the power of my millennium ring to banish those men to the shadow realm.

"Next we have lot 316, a beautiful slave girl of Egyptian origin, she has been in many harems and is an expert in many area's of the bedroom, as you can see she is in excellent condition and has had no health problems in the past," The auctioneer said "Before we start the bidding, we shall demonstrate lot 316," I could tell that wasn't good. A chair was brought on stage and she was made to sit down on it. Her legs were spread apart and tied to the legs of the chair, leaving her sex exposed and open. She looked terrified when the slave master walked over with his riding crop. I felt worried for the girl. The slave master turned the crop around so that he was holding the end of it and suddenly a scream of pain rang throughout the tent. The slave master had shoved the handle inside of her, the men cheered, I had to look away. Blood dripped out of her and she remained on the chair sobbing, tears flowing like rivers out of her eyes and he slave master walked away. Leaving her on the chair, with a riding crop sticking out of her sex, crying tears of pain and humiliation. Then the biding started.

"Lets start the bidding at 50,"

Over a few minutes later, the bidding had esculated into thousands. The girl was still in the same position she was when the bidding started. I felt sorry for her, but I was still poker faced. The bidding rose to 2,000 gold. Then 2,050. It was then I looked to see who was in a bidding war. My eyes narrowed, it was the man from earlier who was touching her. He'd just bid 2,500 and was siring when nobody else made an offer. It was now or never.

"Going one, going tw-"

"3,000!" I called out.

"3,500!" The man responded. Then, purely on impulse I yelled out.

"I'll double it! 7,000!" The crowd gasped, I stood up. "And if you bid again, I'll keep doubling your offering, that girl is coming with me," I snapped at the man. He sat down scowling and the hammer went down.

"Sold! To the man with the gold ring!"


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting my slave

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for not updating for so long, I'm living in Germany now and I still need to get back into school and unpack. Anyway, please review and enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

><p>After everyone had left and I handed over the money and I told them where to deliver Nemesis. I had a feeling the girl had no clothes so I went to the towns market and bought her a dress that would make-do until we got back to the palace along with some sandals. I went back to my tent and ordered the guards to leave us. I saw her on my bed in shakles. She was naked and shivering however she wasn't crying, I felt sad for her all the same. I walked over to her and got on the bed. Kneeling infront of her. She slowly looked up and she looked into my eyes. I nearly gasped. They were lifeless, full of fear and horror. She was scared of me, I had a feeling she would be. "Hello," I said polietly and nicely "My name is Mahad,"<p>

"Master," She muttered in response.

"Your name is Nemesis, am I correct?" I asked, trying to make a conversation and relax her a little bit. She nodded. I noticed the bags under her eyes and I had a feeling she hadn't slept in days. I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed back lightly, she layed back obediantly. "Rest Nemesis, tomorrow we ride back to your new home," I instructed in a soft tone. She nodded and I felt her body relax under my hands. To help her drift off I rubbed her shoulders, she was extremely tense, probably from the stress and trama. Her eyes fluttered shut and I heard her soft breathing, indicating she was asleep. I watched my new girl sleep peacefully. I layed down next to her and continued to watch her, I couuldn't help but wonder why she was a slave in the first place. Were her parents poor? No, that couldn't of been the answer. Could it?

I looked at her face more closely, she truelly was a beauty. Her lips looked so soft... she looked like a goddess as she slept. I moved some hair out of her face and continued to watch her, I felt tired myself and I soon fell asleep.

I awoke at dawn with my arm around my egyptian beauty's waist. I looked down, she was cuddled up to me with her face hidden in my chest, I couldn't help but smile at the sight. She was still sleeping so I didn't move a muscle, I didn't want to disturb her. She sighed in her sleep and cuddled up to me, I moved some of the hair out of her face. She awoke a few moments later and our eyes met. Her teal green eyes were like a window into her very soul, that haunting look of fear came into them again and I immediatly felt saddened that she was still afraid of me. I smiled warmly at her "Morning beautiful," I said in a hushed tone.

"Good morning Master," She replied poltely, I could hear the nervous tone in her voice, then I remembered she was a slave, I suppose she had a right to be afraid since I could do anything to her and she didn't have a say in my decision. However I couldn't do that to her, to hurt her would be a sin, to see her sad would make me sad... I know that I shouldn't care so much about a mere slave girl, but I couldn't help it. There was something special about this girl. "Did you sleep well?" I asked, trying to make conversation. She nodded.

"Yes, I did, thank you Master," Was her reply. I was suprised at how polite she was and her tone was rather high-class. Not many slaves had as good pronounciation as her, then again I don't know where she was worked previosly. The auctioneer did say she had been in several harems before but I doubt they had educated her except how to be good at sex. I decided I would ask her later about it. "I am glad you had a good sleep, we have a busy day today, we are going home," I said but she looked alarmed. I had forgottern that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the bedsheet! I looked a bit flustered as I got up, then I heard a rattling sound. I looked down and remembered she still had her shakles on! I felt guilty for falling asleep and not unlocking her, the poor girl went all night with those heavy metal shakles around her wrists and ankles and didn't complain once. Maybe she did complain and I didn't hear her because I was asleep, maybe she was afraid to ask me because she thought I would punish her? "Stay there," I told her "I'll get the key to your shackles," I stood up and walked over to the enterence to my tent, I tapped the guard standing by my tent's shoulder. "I need the key to my new slave girl's shackles," I stated. He nodded and walked away to go and get them. I turned back to her, she had resumed the kneeling position I saw her in last night.

I noticed she was dirty and I made a mental note to remember to bathe her later when we got back to the palace, plus to get her some more clothes and perhaps I may get one of our female healers to tend to her wounds. I saw a few whip marks on her back earlier and rope burns, I would do it myself but unlike her previous masters, I am much more respectful to both women and slaves. Although she may be beautiful, I would never see her naked unless she approved. Last night... was an exception.

After the shackles had been removed and she'd gotten bathed and changed, I told her that at the palace she could only do certain things, for example she couldn't go outside without my permission. She seemed to understand, "Yes Master, I will obey, I know I will be punished if I break these terms," I never said she would be punished though, maybe she just picked that up from her previous masters.

"Alright, now Nemesis, tell me, How come your hair is white?" I asked randomly. I noticed a flicker of fear entered her eyes "I want to know if it is natural or not, do not worry, I will not punish you for it being an odd colour, that would be... pointless and selfish," I added. She still seemed tense.

"It is white because a former master dyed it," I could tell she was lying, but I didn't pull her up on it. Perhaps one day I would find out the real reason as to why it was white. I noticed she was still on edge so I stepped closer to her, she flinched in response.

"Relax," I told her, keeping my voice calm "It almost time for us to leave for the palace," she relaxed and nodded. "Come," I turned and walked outside, she followed me obediantly. Several other slaves were packing up the tent. I led her over to my horse, Ahit and mounted him. I smiled when I saw her pet him. Then for the first time, I saw her smiling. She only looked more beautiful when she smiled like that, it made me feel warm. I sensed she felt... happy. "This is Ahit," I told her as the horse snorted. "I take it you like him?" she nodded enthusiastically.

"I like horses in gerneral Master," Nemesis replied "They're so strong and beautiful,"

"Indeed," I said, what I really wanted to say was; It would be a sin to compare your beauty to a horse. I held my hand out to her and she stepped back. "Its okay, I just want to help you up,"

"I'm allowed to ride with you?" She asked. I frowned in confusion. "I don't have to walk?" she added.

"What? Of course not!" I exclaimed, she might have done that before, but I wont let her do it again. She relaxed slightly and took my hand, I helped her up and she wrapped her arms around my waist, suddenly I felt a warm feeling wash over me. It was nice. Very nice. I brushed it off and pulled on the reins. The horse started galloping back toward the palace. Little did I know of the welcoming committee we'd be greeted with...


End file.
